Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon
English= |-| Rōmaji= |-| |-| Japanese= の より。 なる に う、 の ！ せよ！ ！ れろ！ ！ダーク・リベリオン・エクシーズ・ドラゴン！||color = black}} |-| |} Other images Official Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon concept art.png|Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon concept art. Anime |-|Season 1= Arc V Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png|Yūto Xyz Summons "Dark Rebellion". Ep7 Dark Rebellion detaching an Overlay Unit.png|"Dark Rebellion" detaching an Overlay Unit. Dark Rebellion attacks Möbius the Frigid.png|"Dark Rebellion" attacks Möbius the Frigid. Arc V 18 Clear Wing vs Dark Rebellion.png|"Dark Rebellion" vs "Clear Wing". Yugo and Yuto 18.png|Yūto and "Dark Rebellion" are confronted by Yūgo and "Clear Wing". Arc V Op 2 Yuto and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png|Yūto and "Dark Rebellion" in Op 2. Ep35 Dark Rebellion destroying Scissors Bear.png|"Dark Rebellion" destroying "Scissors Bear". Yuya vs Yuto.png|Yūya challenges Yūto. Yuto and Yuya 36-0.png|"Dark Rebellion" resonating with "Odd Eyes". Dark Rebellion vs Odd-Eyes.png|"Dark Rebellion" vs. "Odd Eyes". Dark Rebellion vs Odd-Eyes 36.png|"Dark Rebellion" vs. "Odd Eyes". Odd-Eyes vs Dark Rebellion 36-1.png|"Dark Rebellion" vs. "Odd Eyes". Odd-Eyes vs Dark Rebellion 36-3.png|"Dark Rebellion" vs. "Odd Eyes". Yuto and Yuya 2.png|Yūto and "Dark Rebellion" are confronted by Yūya. Ep37 Yūto Xyz Summons Dark Rebellion.png|Yūto Xyz Summons "Dark Rebellion". Yuto 37-24.png|Yūto protects "Dark Rebellion" from the effect of "Clear Wing" with his Trap Card "Phantom Wing". Arc V Yuya and Dark Rebellion.png|Yūya Xyz Summons "Dark Rebellion". Ep39 Effect of Dark Rebellion.png|Treason Discharge. Isao 39-0.png|"Dark Rebellion" destroys "Idaten the Conqueror Victory Star". Ep43 Dark Rebellion face.png|"Dark Rebellion"'s face. Trapeze Magician and Dark Rebellion 43.png|"Dark Rebellion" and "Trapeze Magician" confront Makoto Takeda. Yuya, Dark Rebellion, Ken 43.png|"Dark Rebellion" destroys "Fujin the Great Storm Star". Yuya, Dark Rebellion, Makoto 43.png|"Dark Rebellion" defeats Ken Umesugi. Ep45 Dark Rebellion destroys Hound Dog.png|"Dark Rebellion" destroys "Hound Dog". Ep 49 Yūya with Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion.png|"Dark Rebellion" with Yūya and "Odd Eyes" during the Duel against Sora. |-|Season 2= Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, and Yuya.png|"Dark Rebellion" with Yūya and "Odd Eyes" during the Duel against Reiji. Yugo vs Yuto.png|Yūgo is confronted by Yūto and "Dark Rebellion". Yugo vs Yuto 2.png|Yūto and "Dark Rebellion" vs Yūgo and "Clear Wing". Jack and Yuya 64.png|"Dark Rebellion" during a Riding Duel. Arc V Op 4 Yuya and his monsters.png|"Dark Rebellion" in Op 4. Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing.png|"Dark Rebellion", "Odd Eyes" and "Clear Wing". Yuri and Dark Rebellion.jpg|Yūri states that "Dark Rebellion" will gain ATK "Raikiri"'s lost ATK. Ep88 Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion.png|Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician" making the Level of "Dark Rebellion" equal to the Level 7 of "Odd-Eyes". Berserk Yuya, Odd-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion.png|"Odd Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" during the Riding Duel against Crow. Ep91 Barrett explains that the effect of Medal of the Crimson Chain.png|Barrett explains that the effect of "Crimson Chain". Ep91 Obelisk Force confronts Reira.png|Obelisk Force confronts Reira. Arc V 91 Yuri and Obelisk Force.png|The Obelisk Force are ordered to not act on their own by Yūri. Arc V Yuri with Fusion Card.png|Yūri uses his Magic Card "Fusion". Ep 92 Darkness Dark Rebellion.png|"Dark Rebellion" emitting darkness. Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes 92-1.png|"Dark Rebellion" and "Odd Eyes" emitting darkness. Ep92 Panther Predator attacks Dark Rebellion.png|"Dark Rebellion" attacked by "Panther Predator". Ep92 Effect of Iron Chain reduces the ATK of two dragons to zero.png|"Iron Chain" reduces the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" and "Odd Eyes" to zero. |-|Season 3= Yuya and Yuto and Dark Rebellion 102.png|Yūya and Yūto summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" together. Ep104 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png|"Dark Rebellion" Summoned. Yuya 104-7.png|"Dark Rebellion" and Yūya during the Duel against Edo. Yuya 108-3.png|Yūya Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Shun and Yuya 108-5.png|"Dark Rebellion" and "Rise Falcon" during the Duel against the Tyler Sisters. Tyler Sisters, Lancers, Noro.jpg|"Dark Rebellion" during the Duel against the Tyler Sisters. Shun and Yuya 108.jpg|"Dark Rebellion" and "Rise Falcon" in a rocket ship from the "Miracle Rocket Show". Shun and Yuya 108-6.png|"Dark Rebellion" and "Rise Falcon" in a rocket ship from the "Miracle Rocket Show". The Four Dragons.png|Four Heavenly Dragons. Ep113 Shura destroys Dark Rebellion.png|"Dark Rebellion" destroyed by "Shura". Yuya 113-4.png|Yūya saved himself by riding on "Dark Rebellion". Yuya 113-18.png|"Dark Rebellion" during the Duel against Isao. Yuto 124-6.png|Yūto Xyz Summons "Dark Rebellion". Arc V OP 6 Yūto and Dark Rebellion.png|Yūto and "Dark Rebellion" in Op 6. Ep125 Parasite Fusioner protects Dark Rebellion from Around Burn.png|Effect of "Parasite Fusioner" protects "Dark Rebellion" from the Magic Card "Phantom Knights Around Burn". Ep125 Dark Rebellion avoids the attack of Parasite Queen.png|"Dark Rebellion" avoids the attack of "Parasite Queen". Yuto 125-0.png|Yūto protects "Dark Rebellion" with the Action Card "Miracle". Four Dimension Dragon 126.jpg|Zarc in possession of the Four Heavenly Dragons cards. Four Dimension Dragons 126-1.jpg|The Four Heavenly Dragons are summoned by Zarc in a stadium of the Original Dimension. Four Heavenly Dragons 126-1.png|The Four Heavenly Dragons attack the inhabitants of the Original Dimension. Dark Rebellion attack 126.png|"Dark Rebellion" attacks the inhabitants of the Original Dimension. The Four Heavenly Dragons 126.png|The Four Heavenly Dragons during the destruction of the Original Dimension. Zarc and the Four Dragons 126.png|Zarc tells the Four Dragons that they will become one of flesh and obtain the strongest power. The Four Dragons 127.png|"Supreme King Dragon Zarc" got split back into four dragons by Ray. Ep129 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png|"Dark Rebellion" during the Duel against Leo Akaba. Yuya 129-1.jpg|"Dark Rebellion" Card on Yūya's Duel Disk. Yuya 129-10.png|Yūya overwhelmed by Zarc. Yuri and Yuya 134.jpg|Yūri, "Starve Venom", "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing" vs "Odd-Eyes" and Yūya. Yuri 135-8.png|"Dark Rebellion" with Yūri, "Starve Venom" and "Clear Wing". Yuto 135-1.png|Awakened Yūto and "Dark Rebellion". Yuto, Yuri, Yugo 135.png|"Dark Rebellion" controlled by Yūri. Yuri and Yuya 135-1.png|Yūya facing against Yūri who takes control of three dragons. Ep135 Yūri attacks directly Yūya with Dark Rebellion.png|Yūri attacks directly Yūya with "Dark Rebellion". Yuya 135-9.png|"Dark Rebellion" chasing Yūya. Yuri and Yuya 135-12.png|"Dark Rebellion", "Starve Venom" and "Clear Wing" confront Yūya. Ep135 Dragon Creeping Plant chains Dark Rebellion.png|"Dragon Creeping Plant" chains "Dark Rebellion". Yuri, Yuya, Reira 135-1.png|"Dark Rebellion", Reira and a surprised Yūri. Yuya 135-10.png|Yūya controls three Heavenly Dragons and "Flat Rat". Yugo, Yuya, Yuto 135.png|Yūgo and Yūto lend their powers to Yūya. Yuto 136.png|"Dark Rebellion" banished. Dark Rebellion and En Birds 140.png|"Dark Rebellion" and "En Birds". Yuya, Jack, and the Dragons 146.png|"Dark Rebellion" during the Riding Duel against Jack. Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 146-1.png|"Dark Rebellion", "Odd-Eyes", "Clear Wing" and "Starve Venom" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 146-2.png|"Dark Rebellion", "Odd-Eyes", "Clear Wing" and "Starve Venom" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. The Four Dragons 147.png|The Four Heavenly Dragons during the Riding Duel against Jack. Red Daemon's Dragon and Dark Rebellion 147.png|"Tyrant" grabs the hand of "Dark Rebellion". Jack 147-3.png|Jack activates "Miracle" and saves "Tyrant" from the attack of "Dark Rebellion". Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 147.png|Yūya Summons the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Reiji. Dark Rebellion and Yuya 147-1.png|Yūya riding "Dark Rebellion". Dark Rebellion and Yuya 147-2.png|Yūya and "Dark Rebellion" avoid the attack of "Hell Armageddon". Hell Armageddon, Yuya, Dark Rebellion 147.png|"Dark Rebellion" destroys "Hell Armageddon". Yuya and the Four Dragons 147-2.png|Yūya and the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Reiji. DVD ARC-V DVD vol 12.png|Awakened Yūya and "Dark Rebellion" on the 12th DVD cover. Deck *Yūto *Yūya Sakaki *Zarc Category:Anime cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Effect Monsters Category:Xyz Monsters Category:Yūya Sakaki's cards Category:Yūto's cards Category:Zarc's cards Category:Xyz